


Summer Fling

by Wortsalat



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boy Squad, Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Squad - Freeform, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wortsalat/pseuds/Wortsalat
Summary: Eva and Vilde meet in France after their graduation and hook up. They don´t think they will ever see each other again, except they do. And suddenly they are not only at the same university, but also living at the same apartment, with Jonas as their third roommate. And as if things weren´t complicated enough, Eva doesn´t know who she is, whereas Vilde knows who she is, but has trouble accepting it.





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Eva never moved to Oslo and and because of her, there is no girl squad. Vilde is a proud lesbian, but still struggling with her body image and wanting to be liked by everyone, like in canon. Eva is trying to figure out who she is, a bit like she did in season 1.

As Vilde dipped her feet into the cold water and watched the sun set from the dock, she couldn´t help but feel disappointed. It was nothing about this place that made her disappointed, the view was fantastic, the water had a moderate temperature and she was exactly where she wanted to be: At a beach in France. 

But the thing was, she wasn´t who she wanted to be. Here she was, 18 years old, recently graduated from secondary school, Russ-girl, and still didn´t feel any different. The time she had pictured as the most exciting of her life, turned out to be not that spectacular after all. She danced and drank just like the other girls, but when the others went and hooked up with guys, she just felt lonely and desperately wished she had a girlfriend. She still wasn´t happy, not with her life and especially not with herself.

It wasn´t about her being a lesbian, she had accepted that pretty much as soon as she figured it out (which had taken her quite some time) and so had her friends. Well, Chris had, at least. 

But if she was completely honest with herself, Chris was the only one that she could truly call a friend. Sara, Ingrid and the other girls from the Russebuss were friendly towards her, but she knew they talked shit about her the second she was gone. But soon she wouldn´t even waste a thought about them anymore. She would go to university in a few months, make new friends, gain confidence and stop caring about other people´s acceptance. At least that was what she told herself. 

She knew it wouldn´t be like that. As much as she tried, Vilde just couldn´t not give a fuck about other people´s opinions. It mattered, what other people thought and said about her. It made her question herself. And hate herself. Hate her high-pitched voice, hate her tendency to ramble, to say the wrong things, and hate her body. She stared down at her feet, her pale legs, her thighs. She felt dumb for disliking her body so much. Chris felt comfortable in her body. Lots of people did. And realizing that she was gay also made her see that it was huge waste of time to try and get accepted from everyone. She couldn´t change these things about herself and if some people weren´t fine with that, so be it.

But she just couldn´t shake it off. The comments girls made about other girl´s bodies in the locker rooms in secondary school. The judging look on her Mum´s face whenever she ate something unhealthy or had recently gained weight. It was always in the back of her mind. She was so tired of it. She would start Uni soon, her life would change completely. So if this wasn´t the time to change her self-image, when should it be? She really wanted to start liking herself, but that was so much easier said than done. Because how the fuck do you even start that?

She let der thoughts drift off for a while, until the sun was completely gone. She decided it would be best to head back to the hotel, but she also really didn´t want to that, in case her suspicion that Chris and Kaspar were having sex in her absence turned out to be true. So she lingered around the building for a while, before another idea came to her mind and she stepped into the hotel, but headed for the bar instead of the elevator.

The original plan to go to France after graduation hadn´t involved Kaspar, but as soon as Chris and him, to everyone´s surprise, got back together all of a sudden, it was clear, that she wouldn´t get Chris to join her, unless her boyfriend could come along. So now it looked a lot like she would spend this week mostly third-wheeling, taking very, very long walks at the beach to avoid seeing anything she didn´t want to see, and pining for pretty girls. She didn´t have any particular girl in mind, not at all. And even if she had, she definitely wasn´t staring at this gorgeous, ginger girl sitting at the bar right now. And no way had she already registered that same girl on the plane and that baggage drop-off and the shuttle to the hotel and blushed when the girl had caught her checking her out. Nope. That never happened.

Except that it did. And she was so goddamn beautiful, Vilde just couldn´t handle it. The girl pushed her hand through her hair and threw it to the other side.

“I´m too gay for this”, she whispered under her breath and wanted to turn around, but then stopped in her motion and decided otherwise. If she wanted to become a new person, she might as well start now. It wasn´t like she had anything to lose. The worst that could happen was a ruined vacation. Which was one week. Then she would never see that girl again.

She gathered all the confidence she had and moved towards the bar. She didn´t take the seat directly next to the girl, but the one after that. The ginger girl was alone, staring into her phone, she realized just now. But so was Vilde. She was probably waiting for her friends.

Vilde ordered one of the sweet, pink drinks, listed on the board above the bar and tried to come up with anything, which wasn´t very successful. Anything she could say sounded super weird and desperate. This whole situation was nothing but awkward.

Just when she figured it was probably a bad idea to come here, the girl received a call and picked up.  
“Halla, mamma? Hvor er du nå? Når kommer du tilbakke? “, she heard her say and Vilde whipped her head around. The pretty girl mumbled a few affirmations before hanging up and sighing.

“You´re also Norwegian?” Vilde asked, in Norwegian. The girl looked at her in confusion for a moment, before she replied.

“Ja, I was on the same plane as you, remember?” Yeah, she probably could have figured that out, but she was too busy taking in her gorgeous face, to think much about her being Norwegian. “Or weren´t you sitting next to that obnoxious couple that was making out the whole time?” she asked when Vilde didn´t reply anything. She was smiling now and it was so cute, Vilde died right there and then.

“Yeah, that was me”, she huffed, “Chris and Kaspar. They are like that all the time. That is while I´m here right now, actually, because I´m scared I might walk in on them having sex if I go back into our room right now.”

“You´re sharing a room with a couple? Oh god, I think I wouldn´t survive that. And I thought sharing with my Mom sucked because she snores.” Her laugh was everything.

“Ja, I don´t know what I was thinking when I agreed to this.” Vilde shrugged, even though she knew exactly why she had agreed to this. “But now I´m sitting here, at the bar, all by myself.” Now she sounded really desperate and her awkward laugh, the too shrill, too loud Vilde-laugh didn´t exactly make it better.

“Well, same. My mom also ditched me.”

“Why´s that?” She didn´t want to be nosy, just keep this conversation going, And she really, really wanted to know more about this beautiful girl with the Bergen accent that only made her voice even more special.

“She has to meet up with some business guy. She said it wouldn´t take long, but I know my mom. She´s always working. She´s hardly ever home. I thought this was gonna be different, because it´s our last holiday together and I´m leaving to Uni after the summer.”

“Oh really? Me too! What do you want to study? And where?”

“I don´t have any idea. I don´t really have a plan or an idea of anything. I guess I should probably like figure out who I am and what I want in life before deciding on a subject, but I´ve been trying that ever since I got into Secondary and it´s not really working, all I did is manage to hurt a bunch of people and I don´t really wanna do any more damage just because I can´t figure myself out. So guess I´m just gonna apply for a bunch of different stuff that seems interesting and see which Uni accepts me. I mean, people are always like ´What type of person are you´ and stuff, but who knows that, am I right? Life´s not a fucking buzzfeed quiz and, oh god, you probably really don´t wanna know all of that, I´m totally oversharing right now, aren´t I? I´m sorry, this is already my second drink”, she said and pointed apologetically at her almost empty glass. Vilde realized she didn´t have much left in hers either, since she took nervous gulps whenever she wasn´t talking.

“Oh, don´t worry, it´s cute”, she said. Eva chuckled and blushed, so Vilde she quickly continued. “Also, oversharing is my second name. Well, I mean actually, it´s Hellerud. Oh god, see what I mean. And I also really wish this was already my second cocktail. But I don´t think I can afford to get drunk off these.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Eva looked at her, as if she was thinking about something. “You know what, since you can´t go back to your room right now and I´m probably gonna be alone for a while longer, would you maybe want to hang out at my room?” And after a side glance at the barkeeper, who was standing a few meters away from them, she whispered “I have wine”, and winked. Fucking winked. Vilde didn´t even need the wine to be convinced. Even though it was a nice bonus.

That was how Vilde found herself sitting on the double bed in Eva´s hotel room, leaning back against the pillows, holding a glass (the toothbrush glass of the hotel room) of wine. Eva was laying on her stomach opposite of her, propping herself on her elbows. Her neckline was just a tiny bit too low for this position not to be fucking distracting. Vilde willed herself not to stare at her body. She hated when guys did that and she really didn´t want to be rude.

They talked about the most random things. About Secondary school and the inevitable drama that came with it, about nail polish and expectations from family members, about politics and pizza and life and Russ-time.

“I wasn´t on a Russebuss”, Eva told her.

“Why not?”

“I don´t know, I guess mainly because I didn´t get along well enough with the popular girls to get into their bus, and didn´t have enough friends to start our own. Most people I knew weren´t that into it.”

“Well, I mean the partying was fun, but... I don´t know, it was a lot of hooking up...”

“Sounds fun to me. I have nothing against a bit of hooking up here and there. ”

“Yeah, me neither, but I couldn´t really.”

“Because you have a boyfriend?” Eva asked. And Vilde saw her chance to tell her the truth. She already felt tipsy enough to get it past her lips, so she took another sip, before she spoke.

“The thing is, I´m actually not that into boys. Not at all, to be honest. I´m a lesbian.”

“Oh.” Eva looked surprised, but not repulsed or anything. Vilde just wanted to make sure.

“Is that a prob-...”

“No, no, of course not!”, Eva said hastily and smiled at Vilde.

“Okay.”

“I... actually don´t know what I am. You know, like, I don´t really have a label. When I said I don´t really have stuff figured out, that included my sexuality.” She huffed. Now Vilde was the one being surprised. This was better than she would have expected.

“You know, you can just like whoever you like and do whatever you want to do, that´s okay, too.” Eva smiled at her. She looked relieved, Vilde guessed that she had probably not really talked to people about it. She had broken into tears when she told Chris, even though it wasn´t that big of a deal to her, but sharing something so personal, that you have never shared with anyone before, is a powerful feeling.

“Thanks”, Eva said. “So... do you have a girlfriend then?”

“No”, Vilde groaned, “And that was why I felt so lonely when everyone hooked up during Russetiden because you know there aren´t so many girls out there that I could´ve hooked up with, it´s all so much more complicated when you´re not straight, and then Chris got back together with Kaspar, oh that´s the couple in my room by the way, and I´m the only one who´s still single.” Eva bit on her lip.

“What´s it like, being with a girl? I mean I made out with a friend once or twice, but I was really out of it, so I don´t remember much.”

“It´s nice. Girls are like... really soft and different and awesome, but I can´t really describe the feeling...” Vilde explained, then bit her lip and said “I guess you´ll just have to try it.”

Eva set her half-empty glass on the bedside table and took Vilde´s, too. Then she sat in front of her, with only a small gap between them.

“Was that an invitation?” she smirked.

“If you want it to be, then yes”, was all Vilde had to say, before she couldn´t speak or think anymore because Eva´s face was so close to hers now. Her lips softly grazed Eva´s and she rested her hands on her thighs, ready to move forward and finally kiss her, when suddenly the door opened.

It was Eva´s mom, finally returning to the hotel. She was surprised to see someone else in their hotel room, but she was really friendly. But Vilde wasn´t really keen on spending the rest of the night with Eva and her mom, so she excused herself and got back to her own room, after saying good bye.

“I guess I`ll see you around.”

“I hope so.” And god, Vilde hoped so, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this ; )


End file.
